


Femslash Yuletide

by BuckysButt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Carmilla (Web Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/BuckysButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for this years Femslash Yuletide. Each chapter will be a different prompt, one for each day until Christmas.</p>
<p>1) Trimming the Tree- Laura/Carmilla<br/>2) Holiday Traditions- Kate/America<br/>3) Chimney- Bobbi/JemmA<br/>4) Sledding- Maria/Natasha<br/>5) Greeting Card- Laura's/Carmilla<br/>*edit* sorry but I abandoned this, and wont be finishing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trimming the Tree

“No way. We do not need a Christmas tree, Laura,” Carmilla groaned as her tiny roommate-slash-girlfriend began to set up the mini (plastic) tree she had bought for ten dollars in Wal-Mart.

"But it's so cute," Laura pleaded, staring at the other girl as she picked at the selotape on the box.

"No, you're so cute, the tree is unnecessary. Especially since it's practically still November."

"It's the first of December, practically Christmas eve."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that that doesn't even make sense because you look adorable in that Santa hat, and tell you again that no, were not keeping the tree. No way in hell."

They kept the tree.

_______

"Why do you even own this much tinsel?" Carmilla asked as Laura walked in with sparkling strings of the stuff spilling from her arms and trailing behind her.

"Well they're was loads on sale, and then Danny said she had some extra if I wanted it, and my dad brought up a bag with decorations, and I just didnt have the heart to tell him I already had some," she explained, dumping the sparkling heap onto her bed.

"Thats never going to all fit on the tree," was her only reply as she lay back on her bed.

"Sure it will, you'll see."

Sure enough, after a whole forty five minutes of effort (with a ten minute make out session halfway through) the tree was not only covered from head to toe, but still standing up straight-ish.

\-----

"Should I put a star or an angel on top?" Laura asked her semi-asleep vampire, while giving the tiny tree in the corner a 'look' and tilting her head.

"Neither," Carmilla replied, before turning over and trying to get to sleep.

"No. please, I don't want to have done this all by myself," the smaller girl pleaded, before giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Fine then, neither I think we should use something more original, like leaving it empty and calling it modern art," Carmilla joked, pulling Laura onto her lap for a hug.

"No really, which should it be?"

Carmilla pretended to think for a minute.

"I'm pretty sure that tree will fall if you try to cram anything else on it, but if it'll make you happy, then I pick the star I guess."

The tree did fall. Carmilla laughed. Laura pouted. They made out on the bed for hours.

All in all, it was a good way to kick off the holidays.


	2. Holiday Traditions

"But I always use an angel," Kate whined from where she was sitting cross legged on the floor, her back to the sofa.

"And I always use a star," America replied, arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of the small tree they had bought together for their appartment.

It was their first Christmas together, and already they were arguing over what to place at the top of the tree. Neither girl wanted to back down, not when so much sentimentality was at stake.

"But it's tradition," Kate whispered, standing up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"But the star was my tradition," America replied, not backing down.

"How about you let me convince you?' Kate asked, trailing one hand down as she moved until she was facing America and had both hands on her butt.

"Or I could convince you." America replied, mimicking Kate's actions, before kissing her cheek, her forehead, and finally her lips.

"I like the sound of that."

Their tree top remained empty after that, and together the formed their own holiday traditions.


	3. Chimney

"Mummy?" Leigh asked, looking up from where she was colouring at the kitchen table. "How is Santa going to get in if we don't have a chimney?"

Jemma leaned back against the kitchen counter and wished her wife had been there, but Bobbi was away on a mission. Despite having retired six years ago when they had adopted Leigh, she still sometimes got called in when there was no one else available.

"Well, Mummy and Mom will just have to wait up and open the door for him," she answered after a beat, fingers crossed that her daughter would believe her.

"Oh okay," Leigh replied after considering the reply for a minute.

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief and went back to making dinner, thinking that was the last of it.   
It wasn't.

*****

"Can I wait up with you and Mummy, on Christmas eve?" Leigh asked almost a week later, once Bobbi had returned.

"What do you mean?" Bobbi asked, confused.

"Mommy said that since we don't have a chimney, you have to stay up and let him in the front door, and I want to stay up too."

"Oh," Bobbi almost laghued at the thought of her wife trying to lie convincingly to their daughter. "I don't think so, sweetie, it'ok be a bit late."

"What if I'm really good and go to bed early until then?"

"We'll see," Bobbi replied, a plan already forming in her mind.

*****

"So that's why we need you to dress up as Santa," Bobbi explained to a very confused Antoine Triplet over the phone.

"I wish Bobbi could just lie and say manic like everyone else. Then I wouldn't have to wear one of those itchy beards."

"Yes well Jemma's extraordinary lack of finnese at lying can't be helped. At leather she didn't say Santa came in through a window."

"Yea, that would be a challenge."

"Oh, jemma's home with Leigh, I'd better go."

"See you."

*******

And so Christmas eve arrived, and Leigh was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Bobbi and Jemma were cuddled up on the sofa, watching 'Miracle on 34th Street' and eating sweets from a tin.

It was only nine o'clock, but that was an hour and a half after Leughs bedtime. Her moms only hoped that letter her stay up late would mean she slept in late.

It was a quarter past nine when they heard Tripp give the special knock that meant he was at the door.

"Mummy, mom, it's him! It's Santa!" Leach squealed with excitement.

"I'll go check," Bobbi replied, hopping up from the sofa to answer the door.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Chrismas!" Trip called out as he stepped into the appartment, decked out in a red suit, fake beard, and Santa hat complete with a furry pom-pom on the end.

"Santa!" Leigh yelled, running to the door and wrapping Tripp's legs in a tight hug.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked, clearly suppressing a laugh.

"I have I have I have," she replied, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well then you'd better be off to bed while I find your presents in my sack. We don't want to ruin the surprise for tomorrow, now do we?"

"No Santa," she replied, still bouncing. "Night mummy, night mom, night Santa," she added before skipping off to her bedroom.

Bobbi followed her to make sure she actually went to bed.

"Thanks Tripp," Jemma said as soon as she was sure that Leigh wouldn't hear.

"It's no trouble," he replied, dropping the sack full of 'presents' he had slung over his shoulder.

"Want to help me set out her presents then?" Jemma asked while walking to the kitchen, standing up on a stool, and grabbing the laundry basket full of presents she had hidden on top off the cupboards.

"Why not," he replied, grabbing the basket from her and caging it to the sitting room.

"This was actually pretty fun," Jemma said as they set out the arrangement of Barbie dolls and mini chemistry sets on the sofa.

"Yea, let's just hope shevdoesnt expect this again next year."


	4. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologise for how awful this one is, sorry

"Come on, it'll be fun," Natasha insisted.

"Or I'll break my neck," Maria replied.

"What if I wait and catch you at the bottom?"

"What if I crash into you, fall of, and split both of our heads open?"

Natasha just sighed. Everyone was snowed into the Avengers Tower, and someone (Tony) had thought it would be a great idea to use Steve's shield as a sled and go 'Stair Sledding' on the curved staircase leading from the communal sitting room to the communal kitchen.

So far Steve, Thor, Tony, and Natasha had all given it a go, and Natasha was determined to get her girlfriend to try it too.

"Come on, it's really fun."

"But what if I break my neck? You and I both know SHIELD can't function without me."

Natasha just laughed at how worried her girlfriend was.

"Please? For me?" Natasha begged, arms wrapped around her.

"Oh alright, but just once," Maria finally agreed.

She climbed to the top of the stairs, shield in tow, until she was sittiing at the top, balancing precariously at the edge.

""I'm not sure I want to do this any-" she started, but it was too late.

Later on people would claim they saw Steve huge her over the edge with the toe of his boot, but others would claim that Maria just fell forwards by accident.

Either way she screamed bloody murder as she was sledding down the stairs, and right into Natasha's waiting arms.

"See it wasn't too bad."

"I am never doing that again."


	5. Greeting Card

"If I have to write Merry Christmas on one more card I think my hand might fall off," Carmilla complained and Laura licked the edge of an envelope and sealed it before sticking on a stamp, and placing it in a pile with the rest.

"Theres just a few more, then we can get ready for Perry's Christmas Party."

"Screw the party, I just want to sleep."

"Come on, there's only ten more."

"But I've got much better things to do," Carmilla replied, referring to her girlfriend.

"Yes well I promised Perry we'd go early and help stick up the decorations."

"Just tell her to ask Danny and the Zetas. At least they won't need stepladders to reach the ceiling."

"She already did. Danny and Kursh are there already, probably decorations to the walls or something."

"I want to nail you against a wall." Carmilla got up from the desk and began making out with Laura, who was sitting on her bed.

"But the cards?" Laura moaned, without making any attempt to stop her girlfriend.

"Screw the cards. But first, I want to screw you."

"I'm oddly okay with that."


End file.
